If Everyone Cared
by Anendee
Summary: Reflections and Memories of the Sinner Chrono. Major Spoilers!


**If Everyone Cared**

**By: Anendee**

**For: FallenTruth. You, my Friend, Rock! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Anime: Chrono Crusade**

**Pairings: Chrono+Rosette, Asmaria+Joshua, Sister Kate+Father Remington. More of a mention then actual parings**

**Warnings: SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES. MOSTLY THE END! And of course what I would have loved to see, with in reason. Poor grammar but I like the effect.**

**Inspiration: FallenTruth and Nickelback's If Everyone Cared (off of All the Right Reasons CD track #9) lyrics at the end of the story.**

**I have been listening to my new Nickelback CD and it has been an inspiration for me in many ways. Many of the songs can be applied in so many ways, to so many different animes. FallenTruth has also been an inspiration for me. She reminds me so much of myself in the best of ways with so many of her own qualities that makes me happy I have met her. Your emails have helped me in so many ways, thanks. hon!**

**If Everyone cared**

Rosette didn't have to wait for Chrono to join her; he stayed by her side the entire time.

Chrono stood on a hill much like the one near the house where they left their earthly bodies. Through the astral planes he watched as the people he came to call friends and family, especially Asmaria, mourned the passing of Rosette and the Devil, Chrono. He sadly watched as Father Remington gave up on his relationship with God, but was happy when Joshua came to live with him. He watched as Asmaria grew up to be strong as she wanted to be, like Rosette, just a little less destructive.

He sat on the hill, his arms around Rosette. Watching. Asmaria helped with the kids at the orphanage they had managed to free from the time freeze.

For all that had happened. He knew he wouldn't want to change much. His biggest regret was dragging Rosette into the whole sordid mess. She would insist he hadn't. If he had never brought up the idea of her becoming his contractor she never would have died as she did. There was very little else he would change. He would have protected Joshua better, even if it meant he killed Aion then, instead of years later.

He wouldn't give up his memories they had created. Of her and Joshua as they played explorers. They talked of their dreams, theirs to explore the astral lines together and of her private one, to become a doctor and heal her ailing younger brother. To protect him. She and Chrono both felt they had failed him in that. They weren't able to heal him, to protect him. They lost him to Aion

Aion, once a friend to the Sinner Chrono, the Devil that ripped his horns from his head and tried to topple heaven. The most despicable Sinner in all of creation gave the horns of the Sinner Chrono to an innocent boy, an apostle on top of that.

Aion is gone now. And that was all that mattered.

Chrono relived the memories of him and Rosette and the rest of the Magdalene Order. Of Helping Rosette with her chores, even if they tended to damage more then they cleaned. Of helping the Elder with his experiments. Of their talks and of the love they shared. Of Clare, Mary and Sarah and their teasing of Rosette. Of Father Remington's support and guidance. Of Asmaria, helping her realize what a strong woman she is, even if she didn't feel it, of her singing. Of Sister Kate and her mothering, even if it was more often then not yelling, he knew the Sister cared for them both even if she didn't understand. They all shared a bond with Rosette, and even him. Rosette was their glue and their sunshine.

Chrono watched from his hill with His sister Rosette, as Sister Kate mellowed, even swallowing her pride a bit for Ewan. They watched with their heads together as Joshua grew up and grew out of his childlike mentality. It was a blessing for him that he didn't remember the time with Aion.

They watched as every one grew up in many ways. Sister Kate never did settle down with Ewan and Joshua. She continued with the Magdalene order until the day she died.

Asmaria and Joshua did settle down together. They had a boy and a girl together. They both worked for the Magdalene Order, continuing Rosette's legacy of achievement and destruction.

Sister Clare eventually took over for Sister Kate. Sister Mary became the head of the theater group and Sister Sarah continued to help the Elder until he passed away.

Ewan Remington while he gave up his relationship with God still tried to help the world. He raised Joshua and while he never seemed to age he realized it was time for him to go Home before the end of the millennium, when the third prophesy of Fatima was fulfilled.

They played guardian/watching angels over their group of friends, giving them a guiding hand when needed, just by watching and reaching out with their hearts.

Chrono looked on that little piece of the world and realized what a difference Rosette made to so many people, himself included. With out Rosette, Asmaria probably never would have been truly free. With out Rosette, he never would have knew redemption. Without Rosette Sister Kate wouldn't have the understanding she needed. With out Rosette, the children never would have been freed from the time freeze and Joshua never would have grown up as he was supposed to. With out Rosette, Chrono would have been lost forever.

Chrono and Rosette watched their surrogate family until all the members had joined them, up on their hill. "It is time for us to go home." He stated calmly as all but Ewan Remington had joined them. They knew when they got home, they would see Satella, Fiore, Stiener and the others that left before Rosette and Chrono had…

From the Gates far above the gathered group, a man that looked much like Father Remington smiled down on all his children on the hill, watching over them as they watched over others, knowing that they had so much to look forward to in the future. That one little growing corner of the world, even 80 years later, was touched by one Rosette Christopher and good things had and will continue to come for them all…

**Nickelback - If Everyone Cared Lyrics**

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

(I'm Alive)

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_CHORUS_

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, Amen I Amen I, I'm Alive

And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

(I'm Alive)

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_CHORUS (X2)_

(Nobody Died)

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

Chorus (X2)

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died


End file.
